


saw me start to believe for the first time

by thelilacfield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfield/pseuds/thelilacfield
Summary: “Is Mr. Shade the father?”“Yes."“I can call my divorce lawyer if you want-”“Agatha, Vision is my husband! We’ve been married for five years! Why do the faculty think we’re having an affair?!”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	saw me start to believe for the first time

**A/N:** I just wanted this AU after [I tweeted about it](https://twitter.com/mximoffromanoff/status/1351232429458157568), so here it is!

I'm on twitter and tumblr **@mximoffromanoff** if anyone wants to chat about all things scarletvision!

* * *

"Ms. Maximoff!" She sighs and pauses in searching her bag for her car keys, pinning a teacher smile on her face and turning to face the blonde chasing her down.

"What can I do for you, Betty?" she asks, and the girl gives her a suspicious look.

"Are you leaving early?" she asks.

"It's Valentine's Day," Wanda says, trying hard not to give her student too pointed of a look. She's so close to the staff car park she can see the red gloss of her car, and she needs to get home. "I have plans with my husband."

"I just wanted to ask when you think you'll be finished grading our portfolio proposals," Betty says, and Wanda's smile tightens.

"Monday, like I said," she says, and Betty's face falls.

"But-"

"Ms. Maximoff, a chat before you go?!" Wanda gives Betty another smile and practically runs towards the open door of Agatha's office.

"Thank you," she whispers, and Agatha grins. "Tell me when she gives up?"

"I tell you, honey, I don't envy you teachers putting up with the overeager ones," she says. A smirk crosses her face and she asks, "So what are the plans tonight? String quartet? Five star restaurant? Rose petals on the bed?"

"I'm cooking for us-"

"Oh, God help him."

" _Hey_." Agatha drops her a wink and Wanda just smiles slightly. "We alternate when we go out and when we stay in, or we'd spend all of our money on going out to celebrate all of our anniversaries. You know what he's like, remembering the anniversary of our first date and our first kiss and when we first said 'I love you' and when he proposed-"

"I get it, I get it, your husband is perfect," Agatha says, and Wanda gives her a superior smirk. "God, throw some of that my way, would you? Now the divorce is final, I could use a man like that."

"Well, find your own, he's mine," she says, and Agatha shakes her head. Cracking her office door open, Wanda checks the corridor to make sure Betty is gone and says, "I'm heading. I hope you're looking forward to Monday and talking to all those kids who think they're never gonna love again after someone they've been dating for three weeks dumped them."

"Maybe I'll buy myself another bottle of desk vodka," Agatha muses, and Wanda rolls her eyes before she leaves the office for her car and the drive home and the hour she has to make the house and herself and their food perfect.

She finishes lighting candles at the dinner table just as Vision's little yellow car pulls up outside, and she wipes a blob of wax onto her apron before she takes it off and sweeps the door open for him. His eyes light up when he sees her, just like every day of the last seven years, and he leans down to kiss her right there in the doorway. "Happy Valentine's Day," he murmurs against her lips, and she breaks the kiss to smile up into his eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispers back, and he takes her in his arms and kicks the door shut behind them, briefcase clunking to the floor as he kisses her in earnest. "Honey... _honey_ , I made dinner. At least pretend you're excited about my cooking."

"I'm excited about _you_ ," he whispers, and she bats him away, sliding out of his arms. "What are we having?"

"I decided after last year that I wouldn't be ambitious," she says, and he laughs, hanging up his coat and blazer and leaving him in just the blue cashmere she bought him for Christmas. Handsome in their home, and she gives him a lingering up and down look. "It's just pasta. But I think your present is going to outdo dinner anyway."

"What kind of present?" he asks, and he's staring at her like he can see through her clothes. And she preens under his admiration for a moment before she shakes her head.

"I thought I'd save _that_ for another time, sweetheart," she says. And she reaches into the junk drawer and finds the tiny tissue-wrapped bundle and the folded pile of forms, pressing them into his chest. "Present first, then look at the forms."

He twitches his nose to hitch his reading glasses back up his face and she smiles as she watches him, glass of lemonade cradled to her chest. She sees the exact moment the realisation dawns on his face, and his eyes are wide when he looks from the test and the forms to her, tears already sparkling against the shade of blue she knows by heart. " _Wanda_...you're...are you-"

"I'm pregnant," she breathes, and tugs at the back of her dress to pull it tight to her body, the very slight new curve of her belly that proves where their babies are growing. "With twins."

"Oh my _God_ , I... _Wanda_." The forms flutter to the ground as he moves towards her and pulls her into his arms, kissing her on and on, and she tilts their foreheads together when he pulls back, smiling softly into the air between them and the hitch of his breath. "How...how many weeks?"

"Eight or nine weeks," she says, and watches the flicker of his face doing the maths. "So it was probably the Christmas party."

"The Christmas party," he repeats, almost reverently, and presses his hand to her belly, long fingers spread protectively over her bump. "Are we ready for this?"

"You chose not to use a condom, sweetie," she says, arching an eyebrow, and he flushes. "We're ready. We are." She cups his face between her hands, brushes away a tear clinging to his eyelashes, and breathes, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispers, and leans down to kiss her, his arms slowly wrapping around her and drawing her towards the couch and down.

"Dinner's getting cold," she breathes teasingly against his lips, even as her hands slide down the soft knit of his sweater and find the warmth of his skin, and he smiles up at her, his eyes so bright with dizzying joy.

"My perfect wife is pregnant," he says, and she _beams_. "I think dinner can wait." He kisses her again, the kind of kiss that always leads to more, and adds, "Or, alternatively, we could order a pizza."

"Are you just looking for excuses to not eat my cooking?" she asks, and he just grins.

"I love you."

"Not an answer." And she leans down and kisses him, pulling his sweater over his head and throwing it over the arm of their couch to the ground.

* * *

She reaches for a shirt from her wardrobe, but hesitates when she hears a breath of, "Wait," from the bed. And Vision is staring at her, his eyes soft and his phone ready, and she smiles helplessly as she rests a hand on the swell of her belly and lets him take his fill of photos.

"It doesn't change if you look away for a minute," she says, and he smiles, climbing out of bed and crossing the room to wrap his arms around her, one hand tucked over her belly and a kiss brushed to the top of her head.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers, and she leans into his arms. "How are you feeling today?"

"Like I want to leave before you and get a bagel on the way to work," she says, and he kisses her shoulder, hand smoothing down her stomach. "But I don't know what to wear. Everything I try on makes it obvious that...well, that I'm pregnant. And I don't know if it's time to let people know."

"I doubt the students are that observant, darling," he says. "And...if you're ready, maybe it is time to tell the faculty. We'll have to talk to Fury about maternity and paternity leave anyway. May as well tell everyone at once."

"Are you ready for people to start knowing?" she asks, and catches a fleeting glimpse of doubt on his face. "Honey?"

"I want the world to know that the woman I love is making me a father," he says softly, and she melts, leaning up to kiss him.

"So the bodycon dress today?" she asks, and something gleams in his eyes when he nods. "And maybe tonight I'll make dinner and we won't eat it."

"I would like that."

"I never know if you're talking about the not eating my cooking part or the sex part," she says, and he grins and kisses her forehead before he leaves to the bathroom, and she smiles after him for a moment before she wriggles into her dress and eases her feet into heels.

When she gets to work, salmon and cream cheese bagel in hand and missing the caffeine she could drink before she went off birth control and started trying to get pregnant, Agatha is emerging from her office. And she stops completely dead, coffee cup steaming in her hand, and stares at Wanda for a second before she half-screams, " _Bitch_? You're _pregnant_?"

"Well, that saves me the trouble of telling the rest of the faculty," she says weakly, and Agatha is staring at her. She puts a proud hand on her belly, and smiles slightly. "Any questions?"

"You lucky bitch," Agatha says, and smugness weaves into her smile. "Perfect husband and perfect house and perfect fucking life. And now you're pregnant."

"With twins," Wanda says, and Agatha makes an offended noise. "I was going to wait longer to tell people, but my husband is so excited he just wants people to know. He's so adorable about it."

"I wish you weren't so nice, I want to hate you," Agatha says, and Wanda grins smugly. "Well, at least that's the explanation for why you wouldn't drink at the Christmas party. What's the point if you don't get drunk and let one of the cute ones feel you up in the supply closet?"

"Oh, I _let_ one of the cute ones feel me up," she says, and drops her friend a wink. "Twelve weeks pregnant today. We're pretty sure the Christmas party was the night we conceived."

"God, good for you, you looked hot at that party," Agatha says, and Wanda preens. "Lucky husband." Then something flickers across her face, and she starts, "But-"

Wanda's phone beeps with an alert that she should be in her room for a meeting with the other art faculty, and she speeds off with a hasty apology. For another round of squealing and congratulations over her bump, another round of telling everyone how excited Vision is, another round of smug satisfaction over her perfect life.

* * *

As the last of her students file out for lunch, Wanda leans against her desk to rest her aching ankles, rubbing a hand in a circle over her bump. The heels were a mistake, and she should have listened to Vision and packed a pair of flats in case she started to get too sore. She's pulling out her phone and starting to text him when there's a knock at the door and Agatha appears. "Coming for lunch?" she asks, and Wanda straightens up with a wince, pressing a hand into the small of her back. "Come on. Let's get you whatever you're craving and a comfy seat."

They fall into step together in the corridor, heels clicking the same rhythm, and Agatha's eyes fall to her bump then rise to her face before she asks, "How are you feeling these days?"

"Fantastic," Wanda says softly. "Five months is the best part of pregnancy, apparently. Manageable bump, no more nausea, waiting for them to start kicking. And...well, our sex life is amazing right now."

"I'll need to throw you a baby shower just to meet the husband," Agatha says as they step into her office and Wanda grabs for her lunch, painstakingly prepared by Vision as he insisted on following the meal plan her obstetrician gave her. "And buy you earplugs. My ex in-law's baby screamed all hours, it was awful."

"We're starting to decorate the nursery this weekend," she says, hand tucked over her bump. "My husband spent last night trying to figure out the instructions to build their cribs, it was adorable."

"Oh, speaking of your husband," Agatha says, and wipes crumbs from her hands. "I've been hearing a rumour going around the faculty, and some of the kids have caught on. And I thought I'd ask you." She rests her chin on steepled fingers and stares at Wanda across her desk. "Did you sleep with that English teacher, Mr. Shade, after the Christmas party?"

Memories spin across Wanda's mind, the night they're pretty sure they conceived, the way Vision stared at her when she dropped her dress, and she smiles. "Yes, I did. I told you, we think that's the night we conceived."

"Oh my _God_ , Wanda, how can you be so casual about this?" Agatha asks, her eyes wide. "I mean good for you, I've been wanting to take a sip of that tall drink of water since he started working here-"

" _Excuse_ me?" she exclaims, bristling in jealous defence.

"But what about your poor _husband_?" Agatha gasps, and Wanda goes silent, confusion draining any fight from her. "What about his poor wife? A hook-up is one thing, but an _affair baby_? Being _happy_ about it? What are you _doing_?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Is Mr. Shade the father?" Agatha asks, gesturing at her bump, and Wanda cups a hand over the spot where she's felt the flutter of movement, where Vision's hand rested as they lay in bed this morning.

" _Yes_ ," she says, and Agatha raises her eyes to heaven.

"I can call my divorce lawyer if you want-"

"Agatha, _Vision_ is my husband!" Wanda exclaims, and gropes for her phone. She turns it to show her friend the photograph from their vacation last summer, his hair golden in the sunlight, his lips pressed to her cheek. "We've been married for five years! Why the fuck do the faculty think we're having an affair?!"

"Oh...oh this is the _funniest_ misunderstanding," Agatha says, and Wanda folds her arms aggressively. "You _never_ use his name, you only refer to him as your husband. And when you're on the phone, it's all 'honey' and 'sweetheart' and 'babe'. You don't even have photos of him on your desk."

"Well, we...when I got hired here too, we didn't want to let the students know that we were married, we thought it wasn't professional," she says. "I didn't realise the _faculty_ didn't know either. Fury knows, we talked to him just last week about coordinating our maternity and paternity leave!"

"So you're telling me that whenever I've heard stories about your husband remembering every anniversary, or surprising you with romantic nights because you seemed sad, or bringing flowers home just because, it's been that tall drink of water you've been talking about?"

"Please stop calling my husband a tall drink of water-"

"Honey, half the damn faculty have been trying to get him to forget the marital vows," Agatha says, and Wanda bristles. "And you're telling me this whole time we really never stood a chance because he's married to _you_?"

"We've been together since _college_ ," she says, and Agatha arches an eyebrow. "What, you want the whole love story?" She nods, and Wanda sighs. "We lived in the same dorm and we denied our feelings for four years. We got together right before graduation and we were engaged within six months and got married a year later. Six years in August."

"God, if I was married to him I'd never be out of his classroom-"

"We are going to fight if you don't stop lusting over my husband," Wanda says, and Agatha smirks. "Jesus. Are the whole faculty really convinced it's an affair?" Agatha nods, and Wanda stands up, brushing crumbs away from her legs. "Come on. I'm making a statement."

She storms upstairs to the staffroom, and finds Vision sitting with Sam and Mantis. He's wearing the yellow sweater she bought him when they first started dating, tucked into his slacks, and he looks up and his eyes brighten when he sees her. She crosses the room in long, purposeful strides and drags him up by the collar into a long kiss, the kind of kiss not really appropriate for polite company. Sam wolf-whistles and Vision's hand falls to her bump, his eyes soft when she breaks the kiss. "What was that for?" he asks softly, and she smiles.

"For my husband," she says, just loud enough for other people to hear, for people to start whispering. "For the man who gave me this ring." A tilt of her hand, enough for the red jewel of her engagement ring to catch the light. "And the father of my children."

"I love you," he breathes, and leans down to kiss her again, a much softer, sweeter kiss. He pulls her into his lap when he sits down again, a hand on her bump, and she smiles, smugly wriggling herself into a more comfortable position in her husband's lap.

"Okay, that does make a lot more sense than you having an affair," Sam observes, and Vision chokes on his forkful of spaghetti.

"We're _what_?" he gasps, and Wanda tilts his face up to find his eyes.

"The people think we were having a scandalous affair, sweetheart," she says. "Apparently we're just not obnoxious enough and no one realises we're married."

"Goodness," he says, and smiles at her. "Then we'll have to try harder."

* * *

She's standing at the front of the class watching her seniors work on folios when she feels it. Not the initial fluttering, but a real jolt in her belly, and she drops a hand to her bump just in time to feel a nudge against her palm. And she's scrambling away from her desk, ignoring her students calls of, "Ms. Maximoff?" and knocking on Mantis' door.

"Can you watch my class for five minutes?" she asks, and she tilts her head in question. "I have to talk to Vizh. It's about the babies."

"I'll watch them for ten!" she says, and Wanda smiles slightly before she's scrambling for the stairs and the English corridor and Vision sitting at his desk, glasses pushed up over his nose while he grades papers.

She doesn't bother knocking, shoving his door straight open and running to his side almost before he looks up. "Darling," he says, all warmth and adoration, "is something wrong?"

Grabbing his hand, she pulls him out of his chair, sliding his glasses down his nose and folding them onto his desk, and pulls his hand to her bump. "They're kicking," she says softly, and his eyes light up. "I felt it. Just wait a second."

Another nudge, and he lets out a gasp edged with tears, and her eyes are prickling hot when he cups both hands over her bump, his expression all wonder. "Oh... _oh_ wow," he breathes, and she's beaming up at him, even as tears spill down her cheeks. His eyes stay focused on her belly, and he softly says, "Hi. I...I'm your father."

" _Honey_ , I have to go back to class, don't make me start sobbing," she says, and he looks up at her. Then his lips are on hers, and she's clinging to him, this perfect precious moment.

It's broken by someone clearing their throat behind them, and she jolts away from him, her lipstick on his face. Betty is standing in the doorway of his classroom, her hand paused in the act of knocking, her gaze swinging wildly between the two of them.

"You're-"

"Ms. Brant," Vision says, clearly trying to sound professional. Though Wanda can hear the way his voice has roughened, and smirks over it. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, sir, it's fine!" she says, and practically sprints away from them.

Vision groans, sitting back at his desk, and Wanda just smiles. "It's okay, sweetheart," she says softly. "No one gets annoyed about knowing Mantis and Nebula are dating. They can't be mad at us. We were having a moment."

"Indeed we were," he says, and his eyes fall to her bump again, face full of adoration. "And, as that young lady is one of the biggest gossips in senior year, no doubt the whole school will know within the hour." He grins, and says, "Which means I can paper my walls with all my favourite photos of you."

" _All_ of them?" she teases. "I think some of them are a little unsafe for work, sweetheart."

"Oh, _those_ are for my eyes only," he says, his voice low and rough, and she leans across his desk, smirking.

"Maybe tonight I can get that outfit out again," she says, and he swallows thickly in the heated silence between them. "Though I'm not sure if my boobs will stay inside it now."

"I wouldn't mind either way," he says, and she smirks and leans further across his desk, giving him a view of her cleavage and watching his gaze fall and stay. "Wanda...darling, we _are_ still at work."

"What's the point of working together if you can't tease your husband and make him break speed limits driving home tonight?" she asks, and smirks at the wounded look he gives her. "Don't worry, honey. You know I can only tease for so long before I want the pay-off."

She leaves his classroom with a teasing swing of her hips. And when he gets home that night, she's waiting on the couch for the strangled sound he makes at her lingerie. For him to sweep her into his arms and up to their bed, her smug smile kissed away.

The next day, the whole school is buzzing with the brand-new information that Ms. Maximoff and Mr. Shade are married. And she's smugly eyeing him in the staffroom, dropping Sam a wink when she hears him teasing Vision for wearing a turtleneck in May.


End file.
